


If I have a title, what would it be?

by Bulimia_in_the_house



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Damage, Gen, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulimia_in_the_house/pseuds/Bulimia_in_the_house
Summary: "No""It'll be fuuunn~""No""I'll give you copious amounts of Bud Li-""Deal!"





	If I have a title, what would it be?

  
I looked at my friend, Jun, who faceplanted himself in the floor full of his own vomit. _That's not gonna be pleasant. Though..._ I took out my phone and snapped a photo. Ridiculous. And extremely disgusting. Still funny though.  
  
I made enough points to prove this is a bad idea. He just won't listen. Really, a party past midnight is one thing, but to know the consequences and still do it is another. He is insane.  
  
I'm beginning to think that he won't wake up anytime soon, and helping him might be the best option. But I'm not touching his face, best friend or not.  
  
So I made two people drunk enough to make a bet, win, and help me bring my friend to his home. And when I meant 'help me bring' I meant one of them carrying my friend by the foot and the other used Jun's hands as a handle.  
  
The whole ordeal would be funny if I was sober enough to be driving. I hauled an uber and made the strangers come with me to Jun's house.  
  
I'm still not touching Jun.  
  
After finally, _finally_ , my friend dropped into his bed, and gave the strangers another round of whiskey Jun has in his cupboard (don't ask how I know) to make sure they're still drunk, I sent them off. I went to his bedroom and watched his vomit-crusted face twitch.  
  
He's still disgusting.  
  
And so with a sigh, I went and sat in his couch. His house is... quite nice, if he only lives in it more often than he lives in mine.  
  
 _Freeloader._  
  
I slept until noon, only drifting in and out of sleep every now and then. But not long enough to be completely wake up.  
  
Come noon, I find him eating hangover soup. I took a bowl, got some of that soup, and joined beside him. After a few moments of silence, Jun turned to me and grinned.  
  
"No"  
  
"It'll be fuuunn~"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll give you copious amounts of Red Ho-"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Well, tonight will be another fun night.  



End file.
